


But Now I See

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, because i saw the prompt and i haven't read anything of it for this fandom yet, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: Kimberly couldn't wait for colors to fill the different shades of gray of all the moments of her every day.ORprompt from tumblr by bisexualpowerranger: who i do have to pay to write a soulmate au, the one where the world is black and white until u see ur soulmate, for trimberly and cranscott because come on… power rangers… different colors kids.. color soulmate au!!!! PLEASE





	But Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries. (I HAVE NO BETA. read at your own risk)
> 
> This is written mostly in Kim's POV.

Kimberly has heard dramatic descriptions of how it happens. You look into the eyes of the person you're destined to be with and suddenly your whole world _colors_. The first colors some people see are isolated parts of their soulmates. She remembered her mother describing how subtle it was for her, because her father's eyes are as deeply a dark brown as her own, and it was the first color her mother saw. She thought of her father who runs his hands fondly through his wife's hair because the highlights of her hair were the first ones he saw.

And ever since she was old enough to understand what seeing colors would mean to her, she'd tried to picture it in her head, her whole vision tunneling into one person whose colors would be the first ones she'd see, the ones she knew she'd forever be familiar with.

She'd waited impatiently until she was 14, the earliest that people would be able to start seeing changes in their vision. That was one other thing that the universe tried to be fair with. It waited for people's minds to grow, for personalities to settle, for ideas and ideologies to start shaping themselves inside the person's head. As if the inevitability would change if it paired off people a little later.

But she was 16 now and she was... slightly frustrated.

Because of course the universe would play a trick on her and make it a lot more difficult to find her soulmate. She'd been able to see colors for a year now, but the process had been so gradual that she couldn't pinpoint when exactly it had happened.

She was only certain of scattered moments of the last year when the change had been glaringly obvious.

  


* * *

  


The first happened on the second day of sophomore year. She was sitting on her desk, distracted from the orientation the teacher was droning on about, and she remembered she was sighing about something that had happened a week prior--Amanda, her best friend, stilled while they were at lunch, and suddenly started blushing. Kimberly recalled how she sucked in her lips, and then grinned, cheeks still rosy, eyes lingering a little too long on Kimberly's boyfriend, before her gaze landed on the brunette. _"Your particularly fond of this color,"_ she'd joked, pinching the sleeve of Kim's shirt, and they later find out it was pink.

So Kimberly was sighing, head propped up by a loose fist, jealous of her friend who was still refusing to say who her soulmate was, and she was staring with unfocused eyes at the parking lot. Then she blinked once, twice. And through the blur of her vision, she started to see color. Her jaw dropped, and her hand that was holding up her head turned limp, thumping on her desk lightly.

She later learns that the color was yellow.

The first thing she sees are yellow flowers.

And she was so distracted by the beauty of seeing such a simple thing that she didn't focus on the warmth that had started to spread from her chest, seeming to engulf her entire being.

And it's been a year, but she mustn't have had much encounter with her soulmate because the colors in her vision are still mostly grey. And while she knew looking into the eyes of your soulmate makes the colors seep through faster, she couldn't very well grab everyone she sees one by one and just stare at their eyes until she finds them.

Kimberly figured she'd narrow it down at least. And throughout a few months, she'd been able to.

The next color she was able to see was pink, and she realized how right Amanda was, having had so much of her stuff in that color before she was even able to tell what color it is. It happened in that same class, biology, and she knew her soulmate was probably in that class as her (or one of the people who pass by the door while they were having class). That made her life easier, right? Thirty people compared to the entire world. She was just glad it wasn't her teacher because that would have been weird.

She'd also been paired with some of the people in that class, and the colors haven't taken over her vision, yet. So that took out about... four people.

26 to go.

  


* * *

  


The next color was red and it was during a game. She was lucky she had the routine ingrained into her muscle memory, because the streaks of red of their football team flashed by her peripheral vision while she was in the air. She may have clipped her arms and legs in preparation for landing too soon, but she landed safely in the hands of her lifters.

She remembered trying to catch the eyes of anyone whose gazes have lingered on hers during that night. There had been too many. She was a cheerleader, part of a team of no less than 15, cheering on the football team, and in front of hundreds of people composed of her classmates and the families of the players. There was no way she could look at the crowd and try to find one of her biology classmates, who she was starting to doubt. Because she'd spent a session one day looking out of the window and out of the corridor and, really, it could have also been anyone, because of how random these moments were getting to her.

She panned her eyes out, the smile frozen on her lips more from training than from actually wanting to smile, in an attempt to maybe find who had added those red streaks into her vision. She was just about to face the audience again, when her eyes caught another's.

Jason Scott.

He grinned at her and winked, before jumping on to one of his teammates because that was how they celebrated scores.

It made sense. They only ever see each other in games, and it was rare enough that her vision would still be mostly gray. _But his eyes were gray,_ the romantic in her reminded. Really, the whole of him was. It was just his red uniform that colored him in her vision. She huffed out a breath, having felt more adrenaline at the new color than over the lift she'd just done.

At least that was one less person to consider.

  


* * *

  


Her world crumbled soon after.

She did something she never would have done if she wasn't as frustrated about her life, as mean as it was for the universe to rub it in her face that she was still seeing it in a bland mix of non-colors. She found out the hard way who the soulmate Amanda was hiding from her, and she did the worst thing she could have done to the person who had welcomed her into high school.

She wondered why she let so much of her fixation for this soulmate thing take over, but she still stuck it out with Ty, whose vision apparently colored at the same time Amanda's did. She wondered why she did what she did when she planned to leave the guy anyway when her own soulmate swept her off her feet. But she also wondered why they played her for a fool, knowing for as long as they did and they still dangled the relationship between the three of them. There was no use wondering. She already lived up to the mean girl persona that everyone thought she was.

She lost her status and all the friends she thought she made because of that one mistake.

She deserved it, of course, she thought, as she sat in detention, twirling a pink pen between her fingertips, eyes drawn twice, maybe thrice to one of the other students there with her. Billy, she recalled, because his shirt had a bit of yellow, and it was the only thing she could make out.

Her hand rose up to run fingers through her hair, and she felt a jolt when her hands meet air just below her nape. Cutting it off had felt good. But the change between running her hands through thin air and suddenly losing the trail felt like how she was at the moment. Just a little lost.

  


* * *

  


She was just starting to get used to her third color when she saw her fourth.

She'd already stopped waiting. It wasn't doing her any good, to be honest. She didn't want to spend her time just obsessing over something that's about to happen when so many things are happening in the now. And she was sixteen. She had all her life to discover who it was she was going to end up with.

So when she saw blue, she had to blink several times to make sure she was seeing something new. Her eyes shifted from Billy's clothes to his face, amazed at the coins they'd just uncovered. It was dark, and there wasn't much light to shed on her eyes' new discovery, but she looked at the four other people she was with.

It must be one of them.

And the fact that she now was able to see Jason Scott's blue eyes made her doubt her previous thoughts of not having him as a soulmate.

But there really wasn't any time to dwell on her thoughts, because then they were running. And riding frantically to escape capture by the police.

And then they were getting hit by a train.

And her vision vanished.

  


* * *

  


The next day clinched it for her.

It must have been one of the four other people she was with because she wasn't just seeing primary colors when she woke up. She was seeing them in diverse shades, in the order that she acquired them. Yellow, then pink, then red, then blue. And slowly since that crash, she started to see all the colors in between. She knew it wasn't complete, yet, she hasn't completely made the connection fully, yet, because the edges still held a grainy texture to them. But she was seeing more colors than she had all her life and she knew, she just knew it had to be one of the four.

  


* * *

  


She started to suspect it was _her_ when she asked for water.

It was more than the colors. It was the _pull_.

Kimberly knew she'd felt it before, but had dismissed it as a nervous feeling in her gut. She'd first felt it during the start of classes, and she always felt a little bit uneasy when classes were just about to start so she dismissed it. It was like a vibe underneath her sternum, spreading outward and making her feel like she was meant to in a space that wasn't where she was. It made her feel more lost, even if she simultaneously felt like she was on the brink of finding something.

But she had been uncomfortable about her place in her town, especially after what she did to Amanda. It was too easy to chuck the feeling up to the discomfort of wanting to leave, wanting to be somewhere else, wanting to feel less like she was a foreigner in her own skin. She hated what she did, and she was starting to hate herself a little bit, too.

But then she stood on top of that cliff with Trini, her yellow shirt bright under the sun. And Kimberly couldn't explain how the feeling of being unsettled felt like it was the worst that it could have been. But she also felt the most... complete.

She cringed as she thought about it after, but there was really no other was to describe what was going on insider her. And the only thing she was sure of then was that there was no way she wasn't going on this journey of lit coins and newly acquired strength without this Latina with her.

"Yeah, just don't finish it," Trini replied, with her forced nonchalance all over her demeanor.

Kimberly promptly pulled the smaller girl with her, arms tightening around someone she hasn't even talked to before today, but not denying that it felt like it was one of the most familiar hugs (but it was really more a pseudo-hug) she'd ever had. They landed in the water and her fingers slid to Trini's elbow, and she felt fingers grip her arm before letting go, resurfacing to catch their breaths.

And her breath caught when her eyes settled on the girl again. It was the first time Kimberly could see color nuances in the dark. Light was a necessity to see, of course, and loss of colored vision was common even to those who've already had their visions colored. But Trini's eyes were a dark brown that she thought she could stare at for hours on end and she felt her limbs treading so she was closer to the this girl. But then the coins started to shimmer underneath their clothes and more changes were happening and she didn't have time to dwell on her changing feelings as well.

  


* * *

  


Kimberly thought realizing who her soulmate was only had to do with colors. She didn't expect that parts of her would start to feel like it was meant to nearer to the person, like every molecule she was made up of was drawn to something outside of her body, like she had in her pieces of a puzzle that was meant to be fit into those of another's.

It was really just small things, things that she didn't know that would make her feel this way, things that she didn't need people to do for her, but she realized made her feel _more_ when they were.

It was Trini placing her water bottle, something that has turned into an inside joke between them, in front of her during their training breaks.

("So you don't get the compulsion to take me with you down a cliff again," Trini mutters with an eye roll and a small smirk.

Kim familiarized herself with the shade of pink that she'd never seen before in Trini's lips as she smirked, making herself smile, too.)

It was Trini throwing a dry oversized jacket her way after their first training session, because it was only Billy and her who had brought waterproof bags for the trip from HQ.

("None for me?" Zack chided, shaking his head like a dog as if that would get rid of his wet hair.

"I literally have _nothing_ that would fit you."

"Or no one else but Kim fits _you_."

Trini had growled and tackled Zack, throwing them both off the cliff again to the laughter of everyone else.

"Go, Trini!" Kimberly cheered, peering over the edge, grinning and blushing at the same time.

"Guys, knock it off!" Jason called eventually.

Their de facto leader shook his head as the two landed at the top of the cliff again. Trini had just sacrificed her last set of dry clothing, and, naturally, Kimberly had shuffled towards the other girl so she could wrap her arm around Trini.

"You don't have to-"

"This is _your_ jacket."

"It's actually my dad's-"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and only tightened her arm around her.

Kim stared at the silver lining of the jacket--a new color--as they walked home.)

It was Trini dropping her things on the seat beside her in biology, letting everyone know that she was on Kimberly's side even as the rest of the class had avoided her because of what she'd done.

("I'm shit at biology, Kim," Trini said, by way of explanation. Kimberly knew she wasn't. She was right up there with Kimberly at the top of class.

Kimberly had already shifted so her body was oriented towards Trini, but she still tried to dissuade her. "You don't have to do this, Trini."

"If you don't want to be my partner-"

"Hey, I do," Kimberly quickly corrected.

"Well, then shush." Trini shifted, and it brought her chair closer than it needed to be Kimberly.

Kim looked out of the window to hide her grin, affection for this Latina growing, and she sees the crop of yellow flowers again, now just noticing their light green centers.)

It was Trini fitting her own beanie over Kimberly's head during one of the ranger campfires because she saw Kimberly shiver.

("You're officially a badass, Kim," Zack joked, messing up Trini's hair as she stood up from being bent over, putting the beanie on Kim's head.

She swatted away at Zack, and Kim only caught her hand to pull her to were she was sitting on a log. "Body warmth."

Trini accepts the offer, moving closer to Kimberly, throwing a stick on the ground towards Zack when he made kissy noises.

Kim noted that she hadn't ever seen the different colors that fire could have until then.)

  


* * *

  


And it wasn't just the small things, either. It was Trini sticking up for her against bullies who have probably tormented the yellow ranger for longer than they have Kimberly.

"Take your stuff out."

The tears that had started to collect in her eyes were forgotten at those words and at the locker door in Trini's hand and decidedly not on the hinges it was supposed to be in. Her lips parted, not knowing how to respond to her locker door being taken by brute force. She was highly aware that she could have also done that, but Trini doing it because the shorter girl was obviously feeling... annoyed? overprotective? Whatever Trini was feeling, her actions made Kim feel all sorts of things she didn't think she could feel all at once.

"What?"

"Take it." Trini's voice was somehow both firm and gentle, and Kimberly only hesitated for half second before doing exactly as Trini said.

Trini started walking so she fell into step with the smaller girl, still a little surprised about what Trini did. And her jaw only dropped some more when Trini threw the door into an open classroom.

She was laughing by the time they were outside, and she only really stopped when suddenly, the world seemed so bright. The sky was the bluest she'd seen it. The leaves of the trees were the greenest they have ever been. And when she turned back to Trini, her eyes suddenly had tiny flecks of auburn in a sea of molten caramel, and she didn't think she'd ever had those colors inside of her but they were there.

In Trini's eyes.

And she suddenly felt so full, warm under the bright white light of the sun and the hand that she didn't realized was around hers and she took in a deep breath.

Trini must have recognized her expression, because suddenly she looked reserved, but still trying to keep her smile in place. "Found all your colors, finally?"

And Kimberly could only stare at Trini. Because she completely forgot that they would have both experienced the change. She'd been so distracted with all the new things she could see that she forgot someone else would have also seen her in technicolor.

"How... how long?"

Trini smirked, the expression in her eyes still a little subdued. "For as long as we'd had biology together." She made a face. "Which I know wasn't the same for you, because you couldn't even remember we have together."

Kimberly was so shocked with this revelation that she wasn't able to utter any words. She stared at this girl in front of her who'd done so much for her in such a short time, and now the world was telling her that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with her. With Trini.

But Trini was still talking. Babbling, it seemed, as she started to walk away from Kimberly.

"...honestly thought you were disappointed. You weren't even looking at me. I'm pretty sure I've just been staring." She paused, now about ten feet in front of Kim. "Let's forget I said _that_."

Trini heard Kimberly mumble something behind her, and she was forced to stop walking, looking backward to her friend, who she didn't notice had stopped moving. "What?"

Kimberly opened her mouth, and she just knew her cheeks were rosy with the admission Trini didn't even hear. "You have beautiful eyes."

Trini, in all her badass glory of keeping calm while tearing down her locker door and throwing it into a classroom--she was sure it will earn the yellow ranger weekend detention for _weeks_ \--ducked her head and lifted her hand to brush non-existent hair from her face and behind her ear. She had braids to do exactly that. She was just _fidgeting_.

Trini almost jumped when she felt fingers on her chin, Kimberly tilting her head up so she can look at those eyes again. Kimberly felt like her heart stopped every time she did, and it's only happened twice. She'd waited a year to be able to look into them and see everything. "Don't hide them from me."

Trini raised her eyebrows briefly, trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere of Kimberly realizing who her soulmate was. Trini had known for a year and her world had been colorful for that whole time. She knew it was different for different people, but she'd honestly started to give up on Kimberly every acknowledging her. "Well, they're my eyes. There's only so much I can-"

Lips were suddenly pressing into hers and she was melting-- _Jesus, this girl_ \--against Kimberly and then they were pulling apart and she only realized her eyes slipped closed when she was opening them again.

"Sorry, I-"

Trini's heart dropped. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing? She was just about to duck her head again, now in disappointment, when Kimberly spoke again.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Trini raised an eyebrow. "You just kissed me, though?" Trini thanked all the gods that her voice didn't shake when she spoke.

"Yeah, but... consent you know?"

Trini nodded slowly, accepting that. She had to swallow before speaking again. "Well-" She cleared her throat. "For future reference, by default, yes, you can."

Then Kimberly was grinning, and she was leaning forward again.

With Trini pressed up to her and her soft lips on hers, Kimberly thought she could keep her eyes closed, and still see all the colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how that was. I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Come talk to me in my tumblr imprettysureimasuperhero.tumblr.com


End file.
